afterdark
by neerain
Summary: Oc as main charas/Pernikahan Mami dan Yohio menyebabkan Kiseki dan Kizuna mau tidak mau harus menerima Len-seorang pemuda yang mengaku bisa mendengar suara Rin, kembarannya yang telah meninggal-sebagai adik mereka. Hingga suatu hari, Len menyampaikan keinginan Rin untuk meminjam tubuh Kizuna. Tapi, untuk apa?/full warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** OC as main characters, twincest but not twincest (you'll know what I mean), chara death, non-consensual twincest

VOCALOID © Yamaha

Kore Kara Mo Zutto © purimuroozu (on FictionPress)

.

.

.

— **afterdark —**

.

.

.

"Kizuna, Kiseki, aku akan menikah."

Kalau saja ritual makan malam yang mereka jalani hampir setiap hari pernah dilengkapi oleh sosok seorang pria yang bisa dipanggil " _otou-san_ ", mungkin salah satu (atau malah kedua-keduanya) dari si kembar akan tersedak saat itu juga. Tapi tidak. Status ibu mereka yang bukan perawan bukan pula janda jelas hanya berakibat terdiamnya kedua anak bersurai merah yang sama persis dengan Mami, wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka kurang enam belas tahun yang lalu.

"Umm... kurasa ini berita yang bagus. Tapi kenapa mendadak? Kami bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan calon suami _Okaa-san itu_ ," tanya gadis berambut panjang yang merupakan anak kedua dari dua bersaudara tersebut. Dia tahu Mami punya pekerjaan yang melibatkan... ahem, banyak laki-laki. Menjadi hostess bukan hal yang mudah. Hanya saja seharusnya tak ada perasaan apapun terlibat di sana, dan ia tahu Mami bukan tipe yang suka menggunakan perasaannya.

Atau mungkin laki-laki ini bukan salah satu kliennya?

"Siapa peduli? Kita akan punya ayah, bukankah itu yang selama ini kau impikan, Kizuna?" Seperti biasanya, Kiseki memilih untuk bersikap acuh. Cowok berperawakan kecil untuk seorang yang memiliki hobi berenang itu kembali mengunyah donburi seraya memandang bosan ke acara tv. Sikapnya yang dinilai menyebalkan oleh Kizuna tidak direspon oleh gadis tersebut, sementara Mami yang sama apatisnya seolah menganggap ucapan anak sulungnya tak pernah ia dengar.

"Pernikahannya akan digelar dua minggu dari sekarang. Kita akan pindah dari Tokyo, dan kalian juga akan pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan anak Yohio."

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau pindah sekolah!" Kiseki tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Semua pembicaraan mengenai Mami yang akan menikah lagi dengan si... siapa tadi katanya? Ah, peduli setan. _Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap sekolah di SMA Ueno!_ Batinnya bersikeras. Jangan pernah berpikir akan semudah itu ia meninggalkan klub renang dan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Mami memandang agak jengkel pada si sulung. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, dan takkan ada seorangpun yang mampu menghalangi Kiseki jika anak itu sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Terserah. Tapi kuperingatkan padamu, rumah tempat kita tinggal nanti jauh dari stasiun. Mungkin waktumu akan terbuang sia-sia sebelum kau tiba di sekolah," jelas Mami, "Jadi, siapa yang mau ikut memilih gaun pengantin bersamaku besok?"

Tentu saja Kizuna menjadi satu-satunya yang paling antusias menemani Mami dan segala yang berhubungan dengan persiapan pernikahannya selama beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

Kiseki menghela napas. Peringatan Mami ternyata bukan bualan belaka. Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju sebuah tempat antah-berantah yang memakan waktu hampir setengah hari dari kediaman mereka semula ternyata cukup menguras tenaga. Ketika adik kembarnya sudah selesai mengurus kepindahan ke sekolah baru, dia masih bersikukuh untuk tetap pergi ke SMA Ueno, yang katanya akan memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam untuk bisa sampai ke sana.

Ayah tiri mereka, Kagamine Yohio, Kiseki akui sejauh ini merupakan orang yang baik. Tidak seperti Kizuna yang sudah mengenal lebih dulu pria berambut pirang tersebut sehari setelah deklarasi pernikahan Mami, Kiseki baru melihatnya dua minggu kemudian di upacara pernikahan mereka yang diselenggarakan di sebuah gereja Katolik di Tokyo. Suatu hal yang mengejutkan saat mengetahui ternyata Yohio adalah seorang penganut Katolik, karena selama ini keluarga mereka sama sekali tak mempunyai keyakinan yang spesifik.

Apa yang Mami lakukan untuk membuat pria itu melamarnya? Sampai hari kepindahan mereka ia mempertanyakan peristiwa yang baginya cukup aneh ini, bukan dalam artian yang buruk. Yah, mungkin ada sedikit rasa sangsi di hatinya namun Kiseki memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Bisa saja lelaki itu tipe yang tidak terlalu taat, kan? Banyak orang beragama di dunia ini yang memiliki kelakuan tak jauh beda dengan yang tidak beragama, atau bisa jadi justru lebih parah.

"Kita sudah sampai," suara Yohio memecah pemikiran pemuda tersebut. Mata Kiseki memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mobil yang mereka naiki melewati sebuah gerbang tinggi yang tampak begitu tua, lalu melaju di antara halaman luas yang terbelah oleh jalanan beraspal terapit oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan hias. Ia menahan napas, melihat bangunan megah yang lebih cocok disebut mansion ketimbang rumah.

Rumah mereka.

" _Sugoii_ … apa kami akan benar-benar tinggal di sini?" Kizuna tampak terpesona oleh pekarangan dan bangunan yang ia saksikan di balik kaca. Enam belas tahun ia hidup dalam sebuah apartemen kecil, tidak heran jika rumah sebesar itu membuatnya merasa bahwa ini pasti hanyalah mimpi atau lelucon yang amat sangat kejam.

Yohio sempat tertawa mendengar pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Kalian adalah keluargaku sekarang, apa ada alasan lain untuk meragukannya?" Kiseki menyadari kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari air muka Kizuna saat ayah tiri mereka mengatakan pertanyaan retoris itu. Mobil pun berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu utama, dengan teras yang ditopang dua pilar tinggi bercat putih kusam. Dua orang lelaki yang merupakan pekerja di rumah itu membantu mereka membawa barang-barang ke dalam, memberi kesempatan bagi Kizuna untuk terpesona lebih jauh lagi.

"Boleh kami pergi melihat-lihat?" tanya Kizuna dengan polosnya. Dalam hati Kiseki mengumpat betapa bodohnya gadis itu.

"Tidak. Sekarang masuklah ke dalam dan sapa saudara kalian," kali ini Mami yang menjawab. Kizuna manut, sedangkan Kiseki hanya menyimak arahan Yohio untuk pergi ke ruangan di mana mereka bisa bertemu dengan putra Yohio yang tidak hadir saat pernikahan dilangsungkan.

Katanya, dia sedang tidak sehat.

Entah tidak sehat karena sakit atau apa, Yohio tak menjelaskannya secara detail. Tapi yang pasti penyebabnya cukup parah hingga berakibat anak lelaki Yohio tidak bisa datang ke hari sepenting itu.

"Aku ingin tahu Len sakit apa," kata Kizuna saat mereka menaiki tangga marmer berbirai kayu jati. Caranya menyebut nama anak Yohio seolah ia sudah lama kenal dengan si Len ini sementara Kiseki jujur saja tidak terlalu berminat, sehingga ia tidak terlalu responsif terhadap semua omongan Kizuna saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu pertama yang mereka temukan saat berbelok ke sayap kiri.

Setiba di hadapan pintu bercat putih tersebut, keduanya berdebat siapa yang akan mengetuk. Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Kiseki setuju dia yang akan mengetuk duluan sedangkan Kizuna-lah yang harus memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu mungkin agak kaku di hadapan laki-laki namun setidaknya semua orang tahu dia mustahil mengatakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan di depan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Tidak ada respon," kata Kiseki setelah ia mengetuk entah untuk yang keberapa kali, "Mungkin dia sedang tidur?"

"Mungkin. Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kizuna.

"Ya sudah, kita sapa saja nanti," ungkapnya memberi solusi.

"Hei, ada apa? Apa Len tidak membukakan pintunya untuk kalian?" tanya Yohio yang muncul dari tangga. Lelaki itu lalu mengambil alih dan membukakan pintu kamar Len yang tidak terkunci. Mereka tidak langsung masuk, melihat di ambang pintu ketika Yohio mendatangi sosok seseorang yang menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut di atas kasur, duduk diam membelakangi mereka.

"Len, saudaramu datang untuk menyapamu," ucap Yohio, suaranya terdengar lembut, seakan mencoba untuk memberi pengertian. Kiseki mengernyit, _ada apa dengan anak itu?_ Batinnya, merasa ada yang salah dengan saudara baru mereka ini.

Saat Yohio menyentuh bahu putranya tersebut, Len tetap tak bergeming. Baru beberapa detik kemudian pemuda yang katanya sebaya dengan si kembar itu menjawab dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan, suara yang biasa kau dengar dari seseorang yang membisikkan suatu rahasia,

"Aku… aku sedang bicara dengan Rin sekarang," katanya, masih membelakangi. Baik Kiseki maupun Kizuna sekarang tengah berpikir pasti ada ponsel yang tersembunyi di balik gelungan selimut itu sekarang, dan siapapun itu yang ada di seberang sana adalah orang yang amat sangat penting.

"Tidak, Len. Kau harus menemui saudaramu sekarang," Yohio menyingkirkan selimut itu dari kepalanya, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang diikat _ponytail_ berantakan. Yohio kini beralih pada dua anak tirinya yang masih terpaku di dekat pintu, "Kalian berdua kemarilah. Len, mulai sekarang mereka adalah saudaramu. Kau bisa membicarakan banyak hal dengan mereka, bukan Rin."

" _K-Konnichiwa_ , Len… Namaku Kizuna. Margaku Mutou, t-tapi karena sekarang ibuku sudah menikah dengan ayahmu sekarang… kita punya marga yang sama," Len mulai memberikan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Kizuna mencoba untuk tersenyum, sulit untuk melakukannya saat mata biru Len yang berlingkar hitam samar memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa, "umm… aku harap kita bisa… berteman…" lanjutnya hati-hati.

Di belakangnya, Kiseki masih berdiri, diam-diam memberikan penilaian pada saudara baru mereka tersebut. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang akan memancing emosi, tapi Kiseki juga tidak bisa mengatakannya sebagai orang yang bisa diajak berteman dengan mudah. Apa kata yang lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya?

Aneh?

Misterius?

… Abnormal?

"Kizuna _-san_ dan… Kiseki _-san_ ," Len menyebut nama keduanya begitu pelan. Oh, mungkinkah Yohio sudah menceritakannya sebelum mereka datang kemari? Kali ini, sebuah tarikan kecil di masing-masing sudut bibir Len terbentuk. Senyuman samar itu sempat membuat Kizuna merasa lega. Sayang, kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, "Rin bilang kalian orang yang baik. Yah, kita bisa berteman. Bisa," katanya, matanya yang biru terang tampak sedikit melebar. Kiseki menelan saliva.

 _Oh, siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertimu?_

.

.

.

"Dia itu kenapa sih? Siapa pula itu Rin? Kenapa dia selalu melibatkan si Rin itu dalam setiap pembicaraan?" tanya Kiseki bertubi-tubi. Banyak hal bagus yang ia temukan semenjak pindah ke rumah ini. Makanan enak setiap hari, kamar mandi dalam ruang tidur, bahkan kolam renang pribadi yang terletak di halaman belakang. Di samping kenyataan merepotkan kalau ia harus bangun benar-benar lebih pagi ketimbang biasanya untuk pergi sekolah, Len adalah hal buruk (atau aneh) yang mereka temui.

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti mereka berdua sangat dekat," sahut Kizuna yang tengah tengkurap di depan laptop. Gadis itu selalu datang ke kamarnya setiap malam, entah untuk belajar bersama atau sekedar mengobrol hal-hal sepele.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana dia seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang? Seolah-olah ada orang lain selain kita," pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan nada nyaris terdengar jijik, "Itu aneh sekali, tahu. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah gila," pemikiran tentang memiliki orang gila sebagai saudara entah kenapa membuatnya merinding.

"Hush! Jangan bicara begitu," dan seperti biasa, Kizuna akan menjadi si Nona Bijaksana yang akan menceramahinya, "Ngomong-ngomong soal hal aneh, aku mengalami kejadian yang lebih aneh lagi belakangan ini," ungkapnya, menggeser posisinya lebih dekat dengan sang kakak.

"Apa? Len lagi?" ejeknya. Gadis itu menggeleng,

"Bukan. Saat menonton televisi, remote yang kutaruh tepat di sampingku kadang-kadang menghilang," katanya, sedikit berbisik, "lalu saat malam hari, aku selalu mendengar suara dok dok dok di langit-langit kamar. Atau suara langkah kaki di depan kamarku."

Kiseki melemparkan tatapan remeh,

"Hah, omong kosong! Kau pasti melupakan remote-mu, dan yang di atas itu pasti tikus," tudingnya, mengingat sifat Kizuna yang ceroboh dan terkadang paranoid.

"Mustahil, tikus tidak membuat suara yang bertempo teratur seperti itu!" sangkalnya. "Dan waktunya juga hampir selalu sama, pukul setengah satu malam."

"Lalu apa? Kau mau bilang rumah ini berhantu?" tanyanya setengah mengolok-olok. Ini benar-benar konyol. Pertama Len. Dan sekarang kejadian juga suara-suara yang lebih mirip hantu di film-film. Kizuna pasti hanya ingin mengerjainya. Apapun itu, Kiseki berjanji dia takkan jatuh pada jebakan adiknya ini. Tidak akan pernah.

"Entahlah. Tapi sebenarnya itulah yang kupikirkan, rumah ini berhantu," ia mengulang pertanyaan Kiseki menjadi sebuah pernyataan yang menggelikan di telinga pemuda itu. Kiseki tertawa,

"Kau harus berhenti berkhayal terlalu tinggi," peringatnya, kali ini kata-katanya berhasil membuat gadis itu cemberut,

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur bersamaku malam ini?"

"Uh, aku baru saja dapat kamarku sendiri setelah enam belas tahun, dan sekarang aku harus tidur bersamamu lagi? Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya.

"Kalau begitu untuk malam ini kita tukar tempat. Aku tidur di sini dan kau tidur di kamarku. Bagaimana?" tantangnya lagi, terlihat begitu antusias akan pembuktian yang ingin diperdengarkannya. Kiseki terdiam.

 _Oh sial._ Dia takut, dan Kiseki tentu saja terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"Tidak, kalau aku menurutimu berarti aku percaya padamu," jawabnya mencari alasan, mengalihkan matanya ke buku pelajaran yang sedang ia baca.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarnya sendiri," ujar Kizuna, lalu kembali sibuk dengan apapun itu yang ia kerjakan di laptopnya.

Keesokan harinya, Kizuna baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Dan salah satu rutinitasnya sebelum beristirahat adalah memberikan catatannya untuk adik tirinya, karena mereka satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Beberapa teman barunya terkadang menanyakan keadaan Len, namun Kizuna bisa mendeteksi adanya penyesalan tiap kali mereka menyinggung soal pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan Rin?

Sejak awal mereka ada di sini sampai kemarin, belum pernah Kizuna sekalipun melihat Len keluar dari gerbang rumah. Dia nyaris selalu berada di kamarnya, menggelung diri dalam selimut, dan sesekali terlihat di beberapa lokasi seperti halaman, ruang keluarga atau dapur.

Namun satu hal yang Kizuna sadari setiap kali memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih muda sekitar lima bulan dari mereka tersebut, matanya selalu kosong. Seakan-akan tubuh dan pikirannya tak pernah benar-benar berada di satu tempat yang sama.

"Mungkin dia pecandu narkoba," berbagai spekulasi sarkastik terus bermunculan dari mulut Kiseki setiap malamnya. Satu hal yang membuat Kizuna semakin keki terhadap kakaknya itu adalah keapatisannya. Dia terus mengkomplain tentang keanehan Len setiap malam, tapi tak ada satupun hal yang dia lakukan! Kiseki pun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Len, terlihat dari bagaimana pemuda itu selalu menolak tiap kali Kizuna mengajaknya untuk mendatangi Len.

Sebagai saudara, mereka sudah tentu harus mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat lagi. Hubungannya dengan Yohio tidak sekaku saat pertama dulu. Kizuna bahagia kini ia memiliki seseorang untuk dipanggil "otou _-san_ " tanpa ada rasa ragu, dan kenyataan bahwa ia terlihat lebih dekat dengan Yohio ketimbang putranya sendiri membuat Kizuna merasa sedih.

Ditambah lagi, Yohio juga sepertinya tidak ingin menceritakan terlalu banyak tentang Len ataupun Rin yang namanya selalu disebut-sebut. "Sekarang belum saatnya, Kizuna. Kau akan tahu," katanya, setiap kali ia menyinggung tentang dua nama itu. Dan ketika Kizuna mencoba menanyakannya pada Mami, yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui apa duduk perkaranya, wanita itu selalu memberinya jawaban yang kurang lebih sama.

Kizuna mengepalkan tangannya. Jika mereka tidak mau memberi tahunya, mungkin Len mau mengatakan sesuatu.

Tok tok tok!

"Len, apa kau ada di dalam?" Kizuna mengangkat suaranya, takut-takut Len tidak mendengar. Hening. "Len, aku masuk, ya?"

Dibukanya pintu itu. Masih sama, Len duduk di atas kasur dengan selimut menutupi sekujur tubuh kecuali sebagian wajahnya, mulutnya tampak sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang terlalu pelan untuk Kizuna dengar. Diberanikannya untuk mendekat,

"Umm… Len? Ini catatan pelajaran hari ini," ucapan itu sudah berulangkali ia ucapkan. Len menoleh ke arahnya selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali membuang muka.

Kizuna terhenyak, "Ngomong-ngomong, semua orang di kelas menanyakan keadaanmu, lho," lanjutnya, hanya ingin Len tahu kalau banyak orang yang mempedulikan keadaan pemuda itu.

Len menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tekukan lututnya, "Aku tidak menyukai mereka. Mereka membuat Rin menderita. Kau juga seharusnya tidak berteman dengan orang-orang itu, Kizuna _-san_."

Menderita? Rin? Sebenarnya siapa Rin ini dan kenapa Len begitu terikat padanya?

Kizuna memutuskan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Dia bersumpah akan mengungkap semuanya dan membantu Len, bahkan Rin jika memang pemilik nama itulah yang bisa membuat keadaan Len menjadi lebih baik.

"Len, aku tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu, tapi maukah kau memberitahuku siapa itu Rin? Tak seorangpun di rumah ini yang mau memberitahuku, karena itu kumohon, beritahu aku," Len menggigit bibirnya, kelihatan ragu, "aku janji takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun kalau kau ingin ini menjadi rahasia."

"Ini bukan rahasia," sahut Len pelan, "Semua orang di rumah sudah mengetahuinya, mereka hanya tak ingin kau ketakutan."

Kizuna mengernyit. Takut? Kenapa?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Len menarik napas panjang,

"Akankah kau percaya kalau aku bilang Rin sudah meninggal?"

Ada jeda panjang sebelum gadis itu kembali bicara.

"Aku percaya."

Len merapatkan selimutnya. Entah karena AC yang ada di ruangan ini selalu menyala, suhu di kamar Len terasa lebih dingin ketimbang ruangan lainnya. Hanya saja, rasanya tidak sama. Suhu di sini membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, bulu romanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai meremang.

"Suara Rin… aku masih bisa mendengarnya," bisik Len, "Rin ada di sini."

"…" _tenanglah Kizuna, tenanglah._

"… kau pasti berpikir aku sudah gila, kan? Seperti Kiseki _-san_."

Tudingannya menimbulkan keterkejutan. Pembicaraan itu terjadi hanya di antara dirinya dengan Kiseki, dari mana Len bisa mengetahuinya? Dicobanya untuk terlihat biasa. Mungkin sekarang ia justru kelihatan seperti orang yang baru tertangkap basah melakukan tindak kriminal.

"Rin yang memberitahuku. Dia bisa mendengar kalian, tahu," pemuda di hadapannya lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kizuna terbata,

"L-Len… tolong jangan membenci Kiseki. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi percayalah, dia orang yang baik."

"Aku tahu," jawab Len, matanya mengerjap dalam interval yang cukup panjang, "Kalian berdua orang yang baik. Rin sudah memberitahuku sejak awal, tapi aku bisa mengerti kalau kalian membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu," sanggah Kizuna, "Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu kuakui kau memang aneh, tapi aku tidak membencimu. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu juga Rin," gadis itu tersenyum pias, "Len, bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa Rin meninggal?"

Mata Len tampak berair, ada keraguan di antara kilauan bening air matanya. Sebuah ingatan yang tak ingin ia reka kembali karena terlalu menyakitkan, dan mengungkapkannya sekali lagi menjadi suatu hal yang terbilang sulit, meski hanya sekedar kata-kata,

"Dia bunuh diri."

 _Kami-sama…_

Kizuna tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada pemuda di hadapannya. Jadi di sanalah dia, terperangah mendengar penyataan pilu anggota keluarga barunya tersebut. Padahal ia sudah merasa mengenal Yohio dengan baik… ternyata Kizuna salah. Ada banyak hal di rumah ini, di keluarga ini, yang tidak ia ketahui.

Apakah ia tidak cukup peka? Seharusnya ia mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi. Bunuh diri bukanlah perkara sepele, pasti ada penyebab besar di baliknya. Lagipula di tengah-tengah rumah semewah ini, dengan figur seorang ayah yang baik dan para karyawan yang ramah, desakan apa yang mampu membuat seorang anak mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri?

"Aku turut berduka," lirihnya parau, "mungkin ini sedikit lancang, bisakah kau memberitahuku…"

"Rin bilang aku tidak boleh memberitahumu," sela Len, membuatnya terkesiap akibat interupsi terhadap pertanyaan yang belum diungkapkan itu.

"M-Maafkan aku…"

Len kembali memalingkan wajah, tidak menghiraukan buku yang Kizuna taruh di atas kasurnya,

"Tidak apa-apa… tapi, lain kali dia ingin bisa bicara langsung denganmu."

Petang berlalu. Hingga waktu tidurnya tiba, Kizuna tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Len. Dipastikannya pintu dan jendela kamar terkunci, kemudian menarik tirai rapat-rapat. Percuma saja memberitahu Kiseki, karena kakak kembarnya itu pasti takkan percaya dan menganggapnya mengada-ada. Kizuna tetap menyalakan lampu, kemudian berbaring di kasurnya untuk mencoba tidur.

Kapan tepatnya ia telah terlelap Kizuna tidak sadar, tetapi ia ingat betul dirinya sama sekali tidak menyentuh saklar lampu. Dan saat ia terjaga, kamarnya dalam keadaan remang. Kizuna mengucek matanya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan menemukan benda itu masih terkunci dari dalam.

 _Mati lampu?_ Pikir Kizuna, sementara jemarinya meraba permukaan dinding yang terasa beku. Pats, cahaya pun memenuhi ruangan. Gadis itu menelan ludah. Ada sesuatu yang… terasa berbeda, Kizuna mulai merasa takut bergerak, termasuk untuk menarik napas sekalipun. Dikalahkannya perasaan itu, lalu cepat-cepat membuka laci dan keluar dari kamar dengan kunci yang tetap menggantung di lubangnya. Segelas air mungkin bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Lorong di depan kamarnya seperti biasa hanya disinari oleh lampu-lampu hias bercahaya redup semenjak jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas, yang mana saat ini, entah berapapun waktunya sekarang, ia sudah berkeliaran di tengah malam (atau lebih). Kizuna menoleh ke belakang, tepat di mana pintu kamar Kiseki tertutup rapat. Tiba-tiba ia berharap pemuda itu keluar dari sana dan menemaninya turun ke dapur.

Setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian.

 _Ting…!_

Langkah pertamanya menuruni anak tangga dibarengi dengan dentingan tuts piano dari jarak yang tidak jauh. Ada sebuah piano klasik di lantai bawah dalam satu tempat dengan ruang tamu. Tak seorangpun di rumah ini yang bisa memainkan alat musik tersebut kecuali Len.

Dan menurut cerita pembantu yang sering membersihkannya, orang kedua yang tahu cara memainkan benda itu hanyalah Rin…

Telapak tangan Kizuna mencengkram birai kayu tempatnya menahan tubuh. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik, Kizuna yakin sekali. Karenanya ia tidak ragu bahwa dirinya tak salah dengar saat denting-denting tuts piano itu kembali menggema ke langit-langit rumah yang begitu tinggi, menciptakan sebuah alunan melodi bernada sedih di tengah keheningan malam.

 _Itu pasti Len. Itu pasti Len._ Batinnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Dan sosok itu duduk di sana. Kedua tangannya menari dengan lihai, diiringi senandung kecil yang baru mampu Kizuna tangkap saking lemahnya. Dengan suara feminim serta bahu kecil yang terbalut gaun tidur sutra, bisa dipastikan kalau tebakannya salah.

Gadis berambut merah itu merasa ia bisa terjerembab kapan saja, merasakan langkahnya begitu terseret di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Mulutnya terbuka, sempat menemukan dirinya kesulitan mengeluarkan suara,

"… R-Rin…?"

Alunan melodi itu pun terhenti.

" **Jadilah satu denganku…"** saat itulah Kizuna melihat matanya. Mata biru yang sama dengan milik Len. Tidak ada kekosongan. Apakah sosok di hadapannya benar-benar hantu? Karena jika ya, mata itu terlihat begitu hidup. Penuh akan hasrat duniawi. Rasa rindu. Juga…

" **Hey, Kizuna-chan."**

… kilatan kekejaman.

"Apa kau benar-benar Rin? Kau benar-benar datang untuk bicara denganku?" rasa ingin tahu Kizuna telah mengalahkan ketakutannya, terlebih sosok 'hantu' yang ia lihat benar-benar memutarbalikkan ekspektasi. Ia menghampiri gadis itu, merasa ingin meraihnya, seakan mencoba untuk menolongnya dari semua hal buruk yang membuatnya berkeputusan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Rin masih menatapnya, dengan mata berwarna turkish yang tak pernah bergeser sedikitpun. Seolah berkata bahwa ia menunggu jemari saudara tirinya untuk menyentuhnya,

"Kizuna?"

Mendadak seluruh lampu di ruangan serempak menyala. Kizuna sempat membeku sebelum suara itu menyadarkan bahwa di rumah ini tak hanya dirinya seorang. Ia pun menoleh, menemukan Yohio berdiri di jalan masuk menuju ruang tamu, ekspresinya penuh tanya,

"Kau yang memainkan piano itu?" sang ayah bertanya. Kizuna kembali mengalihkan matanya ke arah piano, berharap Rin-lah yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Namun, tak seorangpun duduk di sana.

 _ **To be continued…**_

Akhirnya fict di mana anak-anak-?-ku berada satu cerita dengan Rin dan Len ;_;

Yah, memang tadinya aku bilang ini akan jadi oneshot tapi apa boleh buat ternyata jadi panjang dan lebih baik ini kubuat MC aja haha *selesaiin dulu yang lain oi

Sorry kalau horror-nya nggak kerasa. Entah berapa tahun yang lalu aku nulis cerita horror, aku bahkan gak yakin apa ini benar-benar fict horror…

Btw aku berani jamin meskipun menggunakan OC, aku nggak akan memanjakan mereka. Baik yang hidup maupun yang mati (Rin: uhuk!) semua yang menjadi tokoh utama punya peran yang setara di sini dengan penderitaan mereka masing-masing.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan krisaran dan komentar ya, dan aku juga penasaran apa komentar kalian tentang karakterisasi Kizuna dan Kiseki X3

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

VOCALOID © Yamaha

Original Characters from Kore Kara Mo Zutto © purimuroozu (on fictionpress) carmellilove (on Wattpad)

.

.

.

— **afterdark —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang kelas di SMA yang ia datangi belakangan ini belumlah terlalu ramai. Hanya ada segelintir siswa yang telah hadir, termasuk Kizuna. Sembari duduk di bangkunya dan menerawang ke luar jendela, gadis itu berpangku tangan. Bernala-nala mengenai kejadian tadi malam yang cukup menyita seluruh benaknya hingga pagi tiba.

Kizuna terlalu sadar untuk menganggap itu sebagai mimpi. Bahkan Yohio pun berada di _-san_ a, mendebatnya kalau ia hanyalah tidur berjalan tak peduli bagaimana Kizuna membantah asumsi _-san_ g ayah tiri. Yohio bahkan membuatkan susu hangat dan mengantarnya kembali ke kamar, memintanya untuk beristirahat.

Gadis bersurai merah itu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Kizuna tak tahu apakah mendiang kakek neneknya yang entah siapa memiliki kemampuan supernatural atau tidak karena Mami memang tidak pernah bercerita.

Yang jelas, sosok yang ia lihat sudah pasti bukanlah figur seseorang yang masih hidup. Orang hidup tidak menghilang secepat itu.

"Ohayou, Kagamine _-san_!"

Perlu waktu baginya untuk menyadari pemilik suara itu memanggil marganya. Jujur Kizuna belum terbiasa dipanggil Kagamine, jadi saat ia menoleh air mukanya tampak seperti orang bingung. Benaknya terpencar ke segala sisi.

"O-ohayou, Yuzuki _-san_ , Akasaka _-san_ ," dia melihat dua gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan kurang tidur," selidik Yuzuki Yukari. Gadis berambut ungu itu duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Kizuna, sedangkan Akasaka Aria yang biasa dipanggil IA hanya berdiri dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Yah, aku kurang bisa tidur semalam," jawab Kizuna. Jika mau, ia bisa saja menanyakan soal Rin pada mereka. Rin juga bersekolah di sini, jadi setidaknya mereka pasti tahu sesuatu.

Namun, Kizuna takut kalau-kalau semua orang di sini tidak mengetahui apapun dan ia justru akan melibatkan mereka, lebih buruk lagi jika ia sampai membuka aib keluarga.

Sraaaak…!

Pintu geser kelas kembali dibuka. Sesosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan mata hitam legam memasuki ruangan, menutup kembali pintu tersebut kemudian melemparkan tasnya ke bangku. Kizuna mengerjap. Dia sudah pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tentu saja, mereka sekelas. Hanya saja pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya yang tak pernah mengajaknya berkenalan.

Awalnya Kizuna sendiri ingin bicara lebih dulu kepada pemuda itu, namun beberapa kali Kizuna menangkap basah pemuda bersurai agak ikal tersebut tengah mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan hingga ia pun memilih untuk mengurungkan niat tadi.

"Satoshi Fukase, dia kelihatan selalu muram, ya?" bisik Yukari.

"Semenjak Kagamine Rin _-san_ meninggal, dia berubah," timpal IA.

"Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya sebelum itu terjadi juga dia sudah beru—ehh, sepertinya kita bicara terlalu banyak!"

Kizuna memandang mereka tidak mengerti,

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungan Satoshi _-san_ dengan Rin?"

Yukari tampak panik,

"Pssst! Jangan terlalu keras!" gadis berambut ungu itu mencuri pandang ke arah Fukase yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan lengan. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Kizuna, akan tetapi IA justru mendahuluinya,

"Dia itu pacar Kagamine Rin _-san_."

"… pacar?" Kizuna terhenyak. Kalau informasi ini benar Fukase pasti tahu banyak mengenai Rin, mungkin dia akan memberitahunya hal yang tak bisa Len katakan. "Yuzuki _-san_ , Akasaka _-san_ , apa kalian tahu kenapa Rin meninggal?"

"Bunuh diri, kan? Seram, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada teman satu sekolah yang melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Kalian tahu alasan dia bunuh diri?"

Yukari menggeleng, gadis itu kelihatannya agak ketakutan membahas topik ini.

"Keluarga mereka merahasiakannya. Tapi kudengar beberapa hari sebelum Kagamine Rin _-san_ ditemukan bunuh diri, ibunya juga meninggal. Mungkin dia terlalu bersedih akan kematian ibunya?" ungkap IA berasumsi. Kizuna termangu. Itu masuk akal. Dia belum pernah bertanya pada Yohio tentang istrinya sebelum Mami karena was was itu akan mengingatkan Yohio pada kenangan buruk tentang kematian istrinya yang tak pernah mereka bicarakan. Mungkin Rin punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan ibunya itu.

"Tapi bisa juga ada alasan lain, kan?" Yukari menambahi kasak-kusuk mereka, tubuhnya bergidik, "Kagamine Rin _-san_ itu sering di- _bully_ sebelum dia pacaran dengan Satoshi. Aku sudah pernah melihat gadis-gadis tukang _bully_ itu menyiramnya dengan air toilet."

"Bagaimana dengan Len?" Kizuna menginterupsi, "Mengetahui saudaranya diperlakukan seperti itu, apa yang Len lakukan?"

"Dia pernah mencoba menolongnya, tapi berakhir perkelahian dengan pacar dari salah satu gadis-gadis mengerikan itu sampai terluka parah."

"Dan setelah Rin _-san_ meninggal, dia tidak pernah datang ke sekolah lagi," imbuh IA.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dalam jangka waktu yang terasa begitu lama. Kizuna bergegas memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, mengawasi pergerakan Satoshi Fukase yang telah ia putuskan untuk diajak bicara hari ini.

Obrolannya bersama Yukari dan IA sudah cukup untuk memberikan Kizuna suatu gambaran. Rin dan Len memiliki kehidupan remaja yang kurang menyenangkan. Dan jika ia tak bisa mengorek informasi langsung dari rumahnya sendiri, Kizuna siap untuk mencarinya dari orang-orang luar.

Sebelum Fukase berjalan terlalu jauh, Kizuna melangkah cepat untuk menyusul pemuda tersebut. Koridor sekolah tampak ramai oleh murid yang berlalu lalang. Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kizuna memanggil-manggil marga pemuda tersebut.

"Satoshi _-san_! Satoshi _-san_ , tunggu!"

Ia bersyukur suaranya mencapai pemuda itu di tengah keriuhan para murid. Fukase berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian mengarah sepenuhnya pada Kizuna yang sedikit terengah,

"Maaf, tiba-tiba menghentikanmu. Tapi aku punya keperluan penting denganmu."

"Kagami—"

"Mutou _de ii yo,_ " potong Kizuna tanpa bermaksud tidak sopan, "Itu margaku dulu. Kalau nama itu membuatmu kurang nyaman, panggil saja aku Mutou," gadis itu tersenyum getir. Fukase terkesiap, tangan kanannya mengusap kasar rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia menghela napas, menatap gadis di depannya dengan serius,

"Apa keperluanmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat duduk? Di sini tidak terlalu nyaman."

Fukase mengangkat bahu, "Terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

.

Di kafeteria sekolah, Kizuna dan Fukase duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Tidak banyak makanan yang mereka jual menjelang jam-jam di mana aktivitas klub mulai berlangsung, pun suasana tampak lengang hingga keduanya berpikir petugas di sana takkan keberatan jika mereka menumpang duduk tanpa memesan apapun.

Awalnya terasa amat canggung. Baru kali ini dia berbicara dengan Fukase. Berhadapan langsung dengannya seperti ini membuat Kizuna teringat pada kakak kembarnya, mungkin akibat rambut merah Fukase yang berantakan itu, hanya saja miliknya terlihat lebih ikal.

"Aku tak punya keterlibatan apapun dengan kasus bunuh diri Rin," jawab Fukase parau saat Kizuna mempertanyakan statusnya yang sempat berhubungan dengan saudari tirinya itu, "jujur saja, aku sendiri sangat terkejut."

"Apa kau tahu seperti apa hubungan Rin dengan ibunya? Katanya dia bunuh diri beberapa hari setelah ibunya meninggal, apa ini ada hubungannya?"

"Yah, bisa jadi. Mungkin Rin merasa bersalah."

Kizuna mengernyit, "Merasa bersalah? Kenapa?"

Fukase membalas ekspresi bingung gadis itu dengan air muka yang sama tak mengertinya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Rin adalah pelakunya. Dia membunuh ibunya."

Untuk sesaat, Kizuna kehilangan suaranya. Seluruh persendian di tubuhnya mendadak terkejur. Rin… membunuh ibunya? Benaknya mengulangi pernyataan itu, masih tidak percaya dengan yang barusan ia dengar.

"H-hey, kau baik saja? Kukira keluarga barumu sudah memberitahu soal hal ini…" terang Fukase was-was. _Aneh, bagaimana bisa gadis ini tidak diberitahu?_ Pikirnya keheranan.

"M-maaf, aku hanya sedikit kaget," Kizuna mengumpulkan seluruh nyalinya untuk kembali berbicara.

"Akan kuambilkan minuman. Tunggu sebentar," Fukase bangkit dan memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam _vending machine_ yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Dibelinya dua kaleng kopi susu dingin dan meletakannya ke atas meja, tepat di depan Kizuna, "Kopi susu. Tidak keberatan, kan?"

Kizuna menggeleng, "Tidak masalah. Terima kasih."

"Hm."

"Apa yang terjadi sebelum Rin bunuh diri? Yuzuki _-san_ bilang saat pacaran denganmu, Rin tidak di- _bully_ lagi seperti sebelumnya," tanya Kizuna lagi.

Fukase membuka kaleng minuman di genggamannya, menimbulkan bunyi klak pelan.

"Dia gadis yang baik. Awalnya aku memintanya untuk jadi pacarku karena kasihan. Kau tahu, awalnya aku juga bagian dari mereka, anak laki-laki yang satu komplotan dengan gadis-gadis pem- _bully_ itu."

Kizuna terdiam, mengisyaratkan Fukase untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Semenjak kami berhubungan, mereka tidak lagi sekasar dulu. Aku lega melihatnya bebas. Kupikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar selama aku ada di sisinya. Lalu, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasakan perubahan itu."

"Perubahan?"

Fukase mengangguk, ujung-ujung jari tangannya saling melekat satu sama lain,

"Rasanya seperti… itu bukan dirinya. Sering melamun, menangis tanpa alasan ataupun hal-hal aneh lain…"

"Hal aneh seperti apa?" selidik Kizuna.

Fukase menunduk, seolah menahan diri untuk mengatakan lebih jauh. Tentu saja Kizuna memahami keraguannya. Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang pacarnya. Pacarnya yang bunuh diri setelah membunuh sang ibu. Seberapa berat beban mental yang mesti ditanggung?

Yohio dan Len pasti memikul beban yang lebih berat lagi.

"Satoshi _-san_ , kumohon…" Kizuna menyorot pemuda itu lamat-lamat, "Aku bertemu dengan Rin semalam."

Mata kelam Fukase sedikit membelalak, "Kau apa?"

"Aku bersumpah aku melihatnya. Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dia. Tak ada yang mempercayaiku. Karena itu, kumohon…"

Permintaan Kizuna terdengar begitu putus asa. Tindak-tanduk Fukase menunjukkan betapa ia ingin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka ini. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kembali ingatan-ingatan mengerikan sekaligus menyakitkan itu.

Namun, Fukase juga tidak berprasangka kalau Kizuna berbohong. Bertemu dengan Rin? Kalau saja kabar tentang Len yang juga mulai bersikap aneh tidak sampai ke telinganya, Fukase tanpa ragu akan mengecap Kizuna sebagai gadis iseng yang hendak mempermainkannya.

Lalu, pemuda itu pun memantapkan hatinya. Kizuna berhak tahu. Bagaimanapun gadis itu sekarang adalah saudara Rin.

"Kelinci yang dipelihara di halaman belakang sekolah, aku melihatnya sendiri saat kami awalnya sedang mengobrol, dia tiba-tiba memasuki kandang mereka dan menggigitnya hidup-hidup," Kizuna bahkan tak ingin membayangkan adegan barbar tersebut, "dan saat dia memaksaku untuk _tidur_ bersamanya. Aku tahu itu bukan dirinya! Itu bukan Rin!"

"Satoshi _-san_ …"

"Seisi sekolah menganggap Rin gila, tapi aku tetap bersamanya. Aku menginap di rumahnya saat dia sakit, malam terakhir di mana aku melihatnya masih hidup."

"Apa Rin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Fukase menatap Kizuna lamat-lamat, sedikit lama mengambil jeda sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Dia bilang—

" _ **Aku takut. Mereka mengendalikanku. Tolong aku, Satoshi-**_ **kun** _ **!"**_

Hening.

"… tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya."

Entah apa lagi yang harus Kizuna tanyakan.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai Rin."

"Aku… entahlah, awalnya aku hanya kasihan padanya,'' gumam Fukase, "tapi kupikir aku mulai menyayanginya."

Kizuna tersenyum lemah, menyayangkan perasaan yang baru saja tumbuh mesti hancur berkeping-keping seketika.

"Rin pasti senang dicintai olehmu, Satoshi _-san_. Aku yakin itu."

Mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah, masing-masing mengambil rute jalan yang berbeda menggunakan sepeda. Sepanjang perjalanan Kizuna tak berhenti memikirkan tentang Rin. Ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada gadis itu, dan sekarang ia bertanya-tanya apakah Rin akan menampakkan dirinya lagi. Kizuna berkonsentrasi pada jalanan sepi di hadapannya, melewati rentetan pepohonan yang menghiasi sisi jalan menuju rumah keluarga Kagamine.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah delapan malam. Seisi rumah baru saja selesai makan. Mami dan Yohio tampak bersantai di ruang keluarga, Len seperti biasa kembali mengunci diri di kamarnya, Kizuna mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk besok sementara Kiseki baru saja mengabarinya kalau ia akan pulang telat hari ini.

Kizuna sedikit khawatir pada kakaknya itu. Untunglah Yohio memerintahkan salah satu supir untuk selalu mengantar jemput Kiseki di stasiun. Ditambah lagi, ia ingin segera menceritakan informasi mengenai Rin yang didapatnya hari ini. Jika ia cukup mendesak pemuda itu, mungkin Kiseki akan berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk membantu.

Kizuna selesai dengan pelajarannya sekitar pukul sepuluh kurang. Sebenarnya gadis itu masih ragu saat ia keluar dari kamar, berniat untuk mengunjungi Len. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun melangkah, berhenti di hadapan pintu kamar Len selama beberapa detik. Merasa ragu apakah dirinya akan mengetuk material kayu bercat putih tersebut.

"Masuklah, Kizuna _-san_ ," suara Len tiba-tiba mengejutkannya. Kizuna terkesiap, dia bahkan belum bergerak sedikitpun dari sana. Dengan hati-hati, ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Ruangan di luar jauh lebih terang dibandingkan isi kamar Len yang hanya disinari cahaya dari jendela.

"Len, aku harus bicara padamu," katanya mencoba selembut mungkin.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah tahu kan alasan Rin bunuh diri?" Kizuna menahan napas, melihat pemuda itu duduk di ranjangnya tanpa tergelung oleh selimut. Cahaya dari jendelanya menciptakan gelenyar biru di belakang adik tirinya, "Masuklah. Rin punya permintaan untukmu."

"Permintaan?"

Len mengangguk, "Ya, bukankah kau bilang kau ingin membantu?"

Entah apa yang sebenarnya Len rencanakan. Dengan memberanikan diri, Kizuna memasuki kamar Len dan mencari saklar lampu, berharap bisa melihat wajah Len lebih jelas.

"Tidak, biarkan seperti ini saja. Rin benci cahaya. Dan tutup pintunya."

"Kalau Rin memang di sini, kenapa dia tidak menampakkan diri?"

"Mungkin hanya sebentar, tapi membuat dirinya terlihat oleh orang tanpa kemampuan khusus butuh energi yang besar, seperti tadi malam."

Kizuna menutup pintu di belakangnya, "Jadi kau tahu soal tadi malam."

"Sekalipun Rin tidak memberitahuku, siapa lagi yang bisa memainkan piano itu?" Len meregangkan kakinya, menyaksikan bagaimana pendar kebiruan menghiasi tiap inci kulitnya yang putih pucat, "Otou _-san_ terlalu keras kepala. Dia hanya mencoba menyingkirkan kenyataan kalau putrinya masih ada di sini."

Kizuna duduk di bangku meja belajar milik Len, "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Satoshi _-san_ , tapi dia sendiri kelihatannya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rin."

"Yah, Satoshi _-san_ juga orang yang baik. Dia menjaga Rin, tapi itu belum cukup untuk melindunginya," ungkap Len serak, "sama sepertiku…" bisiknya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Kizuna.

"Len, aku benar-benar turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Rin dan ibumu," ujar Kizuna, Len tidak merespon. "Kenapa Rin membunuhnya? Apa dia ibu yang jahat?"

Len melemparkan tatapan penuh sangsi, tidak suka atas pertanyaan yang Kizuna lontarkan.

"Tak seorangpun di keluargaku adalah orang jahat. Rin hanya dikendalikan, bukan dia pelakunya."

"Tapi siapa yang mengendalikannya? Dan kenapa?" tanya Kizuna, merasa semua ini tidak masuk akal.

"Jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat selalu haus akan darah, Kizuna _-san_. Rumah ini sudah berdiri sejak lama, diwariskan turun temurun oleh keluarga ayahku. Banyak jiwa yang datang dan pergi, beberapa bahkan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal," urai Len, suaranya seakan menyatu dengan suhu dingin yang menyelimuti mereka, "Mungkin kelihatannya hanya ada kita di sini, tapi Rin bilang, semuanya memperhatikan kita dari segala sisi."

Senyuman kaku terbentuk di sudut-sudut bibir Kizuna, diikuti oleh keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipisnya,

"Jangan katakana itu pada Kiseki, ya? Dia akan ketakutan," ungkapnya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Rin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padamu tadi malam, kan?" tanya Len menginterogasi. Posisi mereka yang agak berjarak menimbulkan perasaan waspada di hati Kizuna.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang menjadi satu atau semacamnya…" Kizuna mengingat-ingat, "apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ? Kau takut pada kami?"

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ada setitik kekhawatiran di mana Kizuna takut ia akan berakhir seperti ibu si kembar Kagamine. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di balik baju atau selimut itu? Len mungkin tidak kelihatan gesit, tapi tetap saja dia adalah laki-laki yang tenaganya bisa jadi lebih kuat.

Dan Kizuna pun tetap bergeming, membiarkan Len yang masih diam dengan mata birunya yang menatap penuh tanya. Kelopak matanya pun berubah sendu, bersamaan dengan tangan Len yang menyusup ke balik selimut di belakangnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu kalau kau ketakutan. Reaksi semua orang akan sama," Kizuna berjengit saat tangan Len mengeluarkan sebilah _pisau_ dari sana. "Tapi, untuk kali ini saja tolong dengarkan permintaan Rin, Kizuna _-san_."

.

.

.

Kiseki bersandar ke bangku kereta komuter yang akan membawanya ke stasiun kota tempat pemuda itu tinggal. Guru pembimbing klub renang yang ia ikuti baru saja memberikan latihan ekstra sampai seluruh persendiannya terasa hendak putus. Ia menghela napas, bersyukur kereta malam itu cukup sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa orang yang duduk di gerbong tersebut. Ia mulai menguap, namun tetap berusaha terjaga karena stasiun tempatnya singgah akan tiba dengan jarak dua stasiun lagi.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis mengusik ketenangannya. Hal pertama yang Kiseki lihat adalah rok abu-abu gelap, rambut pirang panjang yang mencapai pinggang dan seragam sekolah yang terlihat asing. Kiseki memindai wajahnya, merasa belum pernah melihat gadis ini namun menyadari kalau dia memiliki kemiripan dengan adik tirinya di rumah, hanya saja terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa.

Tubuh ramping. Rambut pirang. Mata biru turkish.

 _Siapa gadis ini?_

"Tentu saja. Tapi maaf, kau ini siapa?" Kiseki bertanya balik. Masih banyak kursi kosong yang bisa diduduki, kenapa dia memilih untuk duduk bersamanya?

"Oh, maafkan ketidaksopananku. Namaku Akane Rin," ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang mana tidak disambut oleh Kiseki. Dia cantik, _sangat_ cantik malah. Namun kesannya sudah terlanjur buruk di mata pemuda itu. Seorang gadis sendirian malam-malam dan dengan entengnya mengajak bicara laki-laki asing. Tipe yang patut dicurigai.

"Aneh sekali. Saudaraku di rumah sering menyebut-nyebut nama Rin," selorohnya asal.

"Benarkah? Itu lucu!"

"Ya, tapi aku yakin itu cuma khayalannya."

Akane Rin terdiam. Dia duduk di sisi Kiseki, sedikit mengambil jarak aman,

"Aku turut sedih atas keadaan saudaramu."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula dia cuma saudara tiri."

Kiseki mendiamkannya saat gadis itu tak bicara apapun lagi. Terserahlah, saat ini dia sedang lelah dan hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah, kemudian makan dan tidur. Bagaimanapun besok ia harus kembali bangun pagi-pagi. _Sial, ini melelahkan juga,_ keluhnya dalam hati. Tapi memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya waktu yang ia habiskan bersama teman-teman di SMA Ueno, Kiseki menepis keluh kesahnya itu.

"Mungkin memang kurang sopan aku berbicara padamu seperti ini, tapi… kau mirip dengan pacarku dulu."

Diliriknya gadis di sampingnya bosan. Wajahnya terlihat dipenuhi nostalgia sekaligus kesedihan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi pengganti pacarmu," tukas Kiseki.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku ingin kita berteman?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kurasa pengaruhnya akan buruk."

"Begitu, ya… tapi aku senang bisa bicara denganmu," gadis itu berdiri, menyebabkan surai-surai rambutnya bergoyang lembut, "Aku harus pergi. Kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat, aku janji."

Kiseki menyipitkan matanya. Apa itu berarti gadis ini akan naik kereta di jam yang sama setiap harinya untuk bisa bertemu dengannya? Ah, semoga saja tidak.

" _Jaa ne_ , Kiseki- _kun_!"

" _Aa_ ," sahut Kiseki acuh. Ia kembali bersandar rileks, memejamkan matanya barang sesaat. Namun, pemuda itu langsung terkesiap dalam sekejap.

Apa gadis itu baru saja menyebut namanya? Bagaimana bisa?

Kiseki mencari gadis itu ke gerbong-gerbong sebelah, namun tak menemukan seorangpun dengan rambut pirang. _Cepat sekali_ , batinnya resah. Kegelisahan timbul sekepergian gadis bernama Akane Rin itu. Berusaha berpikir positif, Kiseki kembali duduk dan mendengar suara operator bahwa stasiun tempatnya turun akan segera tiba.

Supir yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya ternyata sudah menunggu semenjak kurang lebih sepuluh menit lalu. Mereka lalu melaju ke rumah, melewati jalanan remang di mana mobil mereka adalah satu-satunya mesin yang berjalan. Pertemuan tadi masih menyisakan tanda tanya, menyebabkan Kiseki lebih banyak diam dan tidak mengobrol seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, _bocchan_? Anda sepertinya punya masalah…" ujar supir di sampingnya saat sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kiseki tak berkeinginan. Ponselnya berbunyi, nada dering untuk surel yang masuk. Ia meraih benda itu, melihat sebuah _e-mail_ tanpa subjek dari alamat yang tidak ia kenali.

 _ **Ini aku, Rin! Cepatlah pulang, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi ^^**_

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Akane Rin?" tanya Kiseki cepat, supirnya menggeleng,

"Tidak, _bocchan_. Satu-satunya Rin yang kukenal hanyalah putri Yohio- _sama_."

" _Sou_ …" gumam Kiseki. _Abaikan saja, Kiseki. Abaikan. Dia pasti cuma gadis gila,_ batinnya menenangkan diri. Saat mobil mereka memasuki gerbang, ponselnya lagi-lagi berbunyi. _E-mail_ lain dari alamat yang sama dengan Akane Rin barusan. Ia membukanya, tak ada teks, yang ada hanyalah sebuah tautan _file_ berformat wav. Kiseki menelan saliva, me- _load_ _file_ tersebut yang hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik…

"KISEKI, TOLONG! TIDAAK! TOLONG AKU, KISEKIII!"

"KIZUNA!"

"Ah! Kiseki- _bocchan_!"

Jeritan demi jeritan yang sempat memenuhi mobil mereka menyebabkan pemuda itu langsung menerobos keluar saat roda masih berjalan. Kakinya berpacu di atas _paving block_ , melintang-pukang ke arah pintu ganda jalan masuk utama rumah mereka. Benda itu menjeblak terbuka, lampu-lampu kristal menyinari seluruh ruangan,

"KIZUNA!"

"Kiseki, ada apa?" Mami muncul dengan ekspresi bingung dari ruang keluarga. Suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras mengejutkannya. Kiseki menghampiri ibunya itu dengan langkah menggebu,

"Kizuna! Di mana Kizuna?!"

"E-entahlah, mungkin dia di kamarnya?" sang ibu tampak terkencar-kencar oleh perilaku beringas putranya itu. Tanpa mempedulikan keributan yang sudah ia timbulkan, Kiseki menyusuri tangga, mengabaikan panggilan Yohio dan masuk ke kamar adik kembarnya.

Tidak ada siapapun. _Di mana dia?!_

Matanya menyipit ke arah pintu lain yang juga ada di lantai dua. Kamar Len. Rahangnya bergemeretak. Ia langsung menyambangi pintu itu dengan emosi menggelegak, semakin meluap saat diketahuinya kamar Len dalam keadaan terkunci.

"LEN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Kiseki, apa yang terjadi?" Yohio menyusul dari bawah, diikuti oleh Mami yang mulai marah akan kericuhan yang dibuat putranya. Beberapa pembantu mendengar suara-suara itu dan mulai berkumpul di lantai bawah."LEN! CEPAT BU—"

Cklak!

Pintu itu terbuka bersamaan dengan Kizuna yang menghambur keluar, gadis itu berlari melewati Kiseki ke arah tangga. Melihat adiknya masih bisa berdiri membuat Kiseki sedikit lebih lega namun ia tetap mengejar gadis itu yang seolah tak bisa mendengar suaranya,

"Hey, Kizuna! Hey!" dia menangkap lengan sang adik, tidak mau melepaskannya meski Kizuna memberontak, "Aku mendengarmu berteriak! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa kau terluka?!"

"Aku… aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Kizuna setengah berteriak, menolak untuk menghadap pada kembarannya tersebut. Kiseki mematainya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, hingga ia menemukan bercak-bercak merah di ujung piyama yang Kizuna kenakan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Lepas!"

"Lihat aku, Kizuna!" dipaksanya gadis itu untuk berbalik. Sekaan darah terlihat jelas di dagu, bibir dan lengan bajunya. Tak terlihat seperti ada luka gores ataupun tusuk, seolah-olah darah itu bukan berasal dari tubuh Kizuna, melainkan orang lain.

Kiseki mengerjap, "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan…?"

"Mami! Ambilkan kotak P3K, Len terluka!"

 _Apa?!_ Kiseki melihat ke atas, tidak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi. Akane Rin, _file_ wav yang ia kirimkan, teriakan Kizuna.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_

Tak ayal Kizuna pun luput dari genggamannya. Apa dia baru saja melukai Len? Itu mustahil, kan? Kizuna bahkan tidak bisa melukai binatang, lebih-lebih manusia. Lalu kenapa Kizuna meminta tolong di rekaman itu?

"Ojou _-san_!" pekikan beberapa pembantu menarik kembali atensinya. Kizuna tergelincir dari tangga, hingga berakhir tergelintang di atas lantai marmer yang beku.

 _ **Bersambung…**_

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya yaa ^^/)


	3. Chapter 3

"Gomen ne, Len _-chan_ …"

Menderita dan putus asa. Len tak pernah ingin mendengar suara semacam itu keluar dari pita suara saudarinya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

Bumi yang dipijaknya terasa mulai retak.

"Rin, kau tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Sekarang buka pintunya!"

"Kau bisa terluka."

Gadis itulah yang justru terluka. Dan Len tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tidak! Bukan kau yang melakukannya! Aku selalu percaya padamu!"

"Maaf, Len _-chan_. Maaf…"

.

.

.

"Daripada hidup dengan menyakiti orang lain, lebih baik aku…"

"RIN!"

.

.

.

Saat kegelapan mulai menguasaimu dan kau tak tahu lagi mana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya…

 _ **afterdark**_

 _VOCALOID © Yamaha_

 _Original Characters from Kore Kara Mo Zutto © purimuroozu_

Siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas tragedi malam itu?

Kiseki tercenung di sisi ranjang adiknya. Sudah satu minggu semenjak Kizuna terjatuh dari tangga, dan gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Mereka sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa tak ada satu dokterpun yang mampu mendiagnosa apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan seluruhnya normal hingga Yohio dan Mami memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Jika ada yang terluka, Kiseki tahu Len-lah orangnya. Adik tirinya itu mengalami luka sayat yang cukup dalam di bagian telapak tangan kiri.

Apapun yang terjadi malam itu, Kiseki tidak percaya Kizuna-lah yang melakukannya. Kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di wajah Yohio saat ia menginterogasi sang putra, namun Len menolak bicara. Semua orang berpikir Len ingin melindungi Kizuna, tapi Kiseki rasa asumsi itu tidaklah benar. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang berusaha Len sembunyikan.

"… Kiseki?" suara pelan itu membuyarkan pemikiran pemuda tersebut. Awalnya ia sedikit terkejut, namun sebisa mungkin mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasa? Ada yang mau kuambilkan?"

Mata sayu Kizuna mengerjap perlahan, seakan mencoba mencerna semua kata-katanya yang terlampau cepat.

"Ini kamarku…?" tanyanya. Kiseki mengangguk,

"Ya, ini kamarmu. Aku akan panggilkan Mami sekarang," Kiseki bangkit dan melesat keluar. Ditemukannya wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu sedang menyiram tanaman bunga di kebun belakang rumah, dan saat Kiseki mengatakan kalau Kizuna sudah bangun, Mami langsung meletakkan alat penyiramnya, menyuruh Kiseki untuk meminta pembantu membuatkan makanan dan segera menuju kamar putrinya.

"Kizuna!" dilihatnya Kizuna masih memejamkan mata, namun langsung merespon dengan menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Okaa-san_ …"

" _Yokatta_ …" lirih Mami, nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia berjalan ke arah anak keduanya tersebut, "Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan?" tanyanya, menarik bangku lebih dekat ke sisi Kizuna.

Dilihatnya ekspresi ragu memancar di wajah Kizuna yang pucat. Perlu beberapa tarikan napas lambat sampai akhirnya gadis itu membuka suara,

"Maafkan aku, _Okaa-san_. Aku sudah melukai Len."

Mami diam seribu bahasa. Ia mengusap kasar poninya ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Mami terdengar kecewa. Memang ia bukan sosok ibu yang penuh kasih sayang, namun Mami tahu betul Kizuna tidak tumbuh dengan kepribadian agresif. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyerang siapapun dalam bentuk sekecil apapun seumur hidupnya. Lalu kenapa?

"…" hening. Kizuna mengalihkan mata, mencoba menghindar. Penyesalan yang amat sangat ia rasakan saat Mami memilih untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Air matanya menetes, terasa hangat di atas permukaan kulitnya yang dingin.

Kiseki menyaksikan sendiri ibunya berlalu tanpa menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Dia sudah bersembunyi di ambang pintu dan cukup menangkap pembicaraan barusan. Salah seorang pembantu datang dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan teh hangat. Kiseki memintanya untuk membiarkan dia yang membawa nampan itu, kemudian masuk lagi ke kamar Kizuna.

Ditaruhnya nampan kayu tersebut di atas bupet, tepat di sisi dipan ranjang Kizuna. Gadis itu tengah mengusap-usap matanya, tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak air mata meski tahu itu percuma.

"Itu bohong, kan?" sengau Kiseki, "Kau tidak mungkin melukai Len."

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena aku tahu tentangmu lebih dari siapapun," tukas Kiseki, "Dan aku juga yakin seratus persen yang barusan itu bohong."

Selimut yang menyelimutinya hingga perbatasan diafragma teremas dalam genggaman Kizuna yang kaku. Ia menarik napas, kemudian mencoba duduk dan bersandar pada dipan kayu di belakangnya,

"Jadi, apa kau akan mengatakannya padaku sekarang?" tanya Kiseki lagi.

"Kiseki, tolong…" tatapan Kizuna kelihatan sedikit marah, "Aku masih belum ingin membicarakan soal ini."

"Oh, oke," sahut Kiseki, dia tak ingin terlalu keras. Bagaimanapun Kizuna baru saja sadarkan diri. "Tapi kau akan mengatakannya kan? Berjanjilah."

"Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Apa?" Kiseki mengernyit. Apanya yang berjalan lancar? Kizuna tidak menjawab, membuatnya mendecih, "Aku benci anak itu. Dia membuatmu tidak lagi percaya padaku."

"Sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau menyeretmu dalam masalahku," ungkap Kizuna jujur. Helaan napas Kiseki memberi pertanda kalau pemuda itu sudah menyerah,

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memberitahumu ini, tapi kalau kau tidak mampu menanganinya sendiri, mintalah bantuanku. Mengerti?"

Kizuna mengangguk paham. Apapun itu, yang pasti bukan hal sepele. Masalah macam apa yang membuat seseorang terluka, berlumuran darah dan jatuh dari tangga? Diam-diam Kiseki bertekad untuk selalu mengawasi Kizuna. Tidak akan lagi dibiarkannya Kizuna berduaan dengan Len.

"Sekarang kau harus makan. Mau kubantu?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan…"

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Kizuna masih memutuskan untuk absen dari sekolah. Bukannya merasa baikan, justru gadis itu merasakan hal sebaliknya. Dia terus menerus gelisah saat tidur malam, sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin, namun berkeringat. Ditambah lagi ia merasa ketakutan, tapi tidak tahu apa yang ditakutkannya. Dia meminta Kiseki untuk menemaninya hari ini, menyebabkan pemuda itu harus menitipkan izin tidak masuk pada teman sekelasnya.

Kizuna bertanya-tanya apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian malam itu…

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikan Kiseki yang sebenarnya sejak tadi telah menyadari kegelisahan di wajah sang adik. Kiseki tahu Kizuna pasti akan diam, jadi yang ia lakukan dari awal hanyalah mengawasinya dari balik majalah yang ia baca.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Keringatmu luar biasa," komentarnya, mulai agak khawatir. Kizuna mengelap cucuran likuid bening yang terus mengaliri pelipisnya, turun ke leher dan membasahi kerah baju yang ia kenakan. AC di ruangan masih menyala di suhu sedang, cukup sejuk untuk membuat seseorang kelihatan seperti baru lari marathon.

"Entahlah, tadi malam pun seperti ini sampai aku tidak bisa tidur," respon Kizuna. Dia bersyukur Kiseki mau menemaninya, dengan kehadiran pemuda itu setidaknya rasa takut yang aneh ini tidak membuatnya merasa terancam.

Tok tok!

" _Ojou-san_ , teman-temanmu datang menjenguk!"

"Masuk saja!" Kiseki menyahuti suara pembantu itu. Pintu kamar dibuka, diikuti oleh kedatangan tiga orang yang asing di mata Kiseki.

" _Ojamashimasu_!" ucap gadis berambut ungu, diikuti oleh temannya yang berambut pink dan satu-satunya pemuda di antara mereka yang berambut merah. Kiseki berdiri, membungkuk rendah pada tiga remaja berseragam tersebut dan berkenalan singkat. Dimintanya pembantu tadi mengambil bangku tambahan beserta cemilan dan minuman, namun tak semua terpakai karena Yukari lebih memilih duduk di sisi ranjang Kizuna.

"Sudah seminggu kau tidak masuk, orang-orang di kelas mulai khawatir!" celoteh Yukari sembari memeluk tasnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk menjengukku," kata Kizuna merasa tidak enak. Yukari memintanya agar tidak sungkan, disusul oleh IA yang mulai menanyakan apakah ia sudah memeriksakan lebih lanjut ke rumah sakit. Kiseki memperhatikan ketiga teman Kizuna itu. Mereka kelihatan baik. Hanya saja si cowok berambut merah di sana… dia kelihatan murung dan belum mengucapkan kalimat lain selain salam disertai perkenalan tadi.

"Satoshi- _san_ , kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Yukari heran, "Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang ingin ikut saat kami bilang mau ke mari."

Pemuda yang bernama Satoshi Fukase itu terlihat sangat mencemaskan Kizuna, Kiseki bisa merasakan lewat tatapannya saat ini.

"Aku lega kau baik-baik saja, Mutou- _san_."

"Yah, mungkin satu dua hari lagi dan aku bisa kembali ke sekolah."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kagamine- _san_. Sebaiknya tunggu sampai benar-benar pulih."

Tanpa suara Kiseki berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia ingin memberi sedikit waktu bagi Kizuna untuk berbicara dengan orang-orang luar. Meski jujur sebenarnya Kiseki ingin lebih lama mengamati tingkah laku si Fukase itu, gerak-geriknya kelihatan seperti orang yang tersesat mencari sesuatu. Mungkin dia seharusnya lebih sering menanyakan soal kehidupan sekolah Kizuna.

Tapi untuk sekarang, Kiseki rasa ketenanganlah yang paling adiknya butuhkan, jadi ia akan memberinya sedikit ruang dan waktu.

Ketika ia baru saja hendak mencapai pintu, didengarnya Kizuna berkata,

" _Ano ne_ , Satoshi- _san_ , aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku senang sekali kau datang."

Kiseki menoleh. Dilihatnya senyuman mengembang di wajah Kizuna. Raut gelisah dan ketakutan itu lenyap tak bersisa. Pemuda itu pun terhenyak.

"Ah, Kiseki! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kizuna saat menyadari kakaknya beranjak keluar.

"Keluar sebentar."

"Maaf kalau kami mengganggu," ucap IA. Kiseki tertegun sesaat melihat gadis berambut pink pucat tersebut, lalu tersenyum pada mereka semua,

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Justru aku berterimakasih, kalian sudah membuat Kizuna tersenyum," ungkapnya tulus, kemudian secara perlahan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Seiring langkahnya menjauh ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa teman-teman Kizuna. _Sepertinya aku akan butuh bantuan anak itu,_ pikir Kiseki.

Ketika ketiga muda-mudi itu pulang, Kiseki kembali mengecek keadaan sang adik. Kizuna terlihat jauh lebih baik, walau tentu saja hal itu tidak langsung meredakan keresahannya dalam sekejap. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, dan Kiseki merasa ia harus segera mengambil tindakan.

"Haruskah aku pindah ke sekolahmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kizuna mengerjap,

"A-apa? Kenapa?" tatap Kizuna tidak mengerti. Kakaknya sendiri yang bersikeras untuk menetap di SMA Ueno. Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja berubah pikiran?

"Jujur saja aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini," jawabnya memandang Kizuna lurus-lurus, "Sebisa mungkin aku ingin mengawasimu."

"Jangan konyol. Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap klub renang? Seluruh anggotamu akan menyalahkanku."

Kiseki tak langsung menjawab.

"Kau tahu mereka akan mengerti."

"Hentikan, Kiseki. Aku baik-baik saja! Lihat, kan?" Kizuna bangkit dari kasurnya, mencoba memperlihatkan kalau dia sudah mampu bangkit dan berkeliaran. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," imbuhnya meyakinkan.

"Kalau kau takut aku akan mencampuri urusanmu dengan si Satoshi itu, tenang saja, bukan itu tujuanku."

Pipi Kizuna sontak memerah malu,

"Apa?! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?!" tanyanya tidak percaya akan ucapan Kiseki barusan.

Kiseki ber'puh' pelan seraya memalingkan wajah, "Habis kau tadi kelihatan senang sekali melihatnya."

"Itu…" Kizuna seolah kehilangan kata-katanya, "Itu… aku tidak tahu…"

Sang kakak menoleh ke arahnya,

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Saat melihatnya tiba-tiba saja aku merasa senang, entah mengapa… sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali mengatakannya," dia memeras ujung piyama yang dikenakan, "Aneh, ya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku…?" lanjutnya seraya menebah dada.

"Jatuh cinta?" celetuk Kiseki. Kizuna tertawa kaku,

"Mustahil. Aku baru sekali mengobrol dengan Satoshi- _san_ , dan waktu itu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa," kilah gadis berambut panjang itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sudah saatnya ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga tadi sempat terdiam saat melihat Akasaka- _san_. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Kiseki lagi-lagi tertegun. Oh, dia benci pertanyaan semacam ini. Ditambah kenyataan kalau pipinya sedikit menghangat.

"Y-yah… aku sempat berpikir dia sangat… cantik, atau semacamnya…" jawabnya pelan. Kizuna tersenyum simpul. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat Kiseki tersipu-sipu seperti itu.

"Aku akan memberitahunya nanti," cetusnya iseng.

"O-Oi!"

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Kali ini tanpa ketukan. Keduanya menoleh, menemukan Len berdiri di sana. Kiseki merasakan perubahan mood yang luar biasa saat melihat adik tirinya itu, bahkan sekalipun adalah hal yang wajar kalau Len merasa ingin mengecek keadaan Kizuna.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kiseki menyembunyikan Kizuna di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Kizuna- _san_ dan…"

… dan? Kiseki menunggu kata-katanya dengan waspada. Ada keraguan di air muka Len saat ia ingin melanjutkannya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan sorot takut dari iris Kizuna. Pemuda pirang itu menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya.

Kizuna dengan perlahan sedikit maju. Di matanya semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan.

"Len, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Kalau sesuatu terjadi aku akan langsung memberitahumu," ujarnya hati-hati, "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Kizuna.

"Tidak apa-apa," Len tersenyum kaku, memperlihatkan luka sayat yang masih tampak membekas di telapak tangannya, "Sebenarnya kaulah yang lebih mengkhawatirkan Kizuna- _san_. Kukira kau tidak akan bangun lagi."

Gadis itu terpekur beberapa detik.

"Yang seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, kan, haha…"

"Ya ya, sudah cukup ngobrolnya. Kizuna, kau harus istirahat!" Kiseki mendorong adiknya kembali ke tempat tidur, memaksanya untuk berbaring kemudian berjalan mendekati Len dan meraih pergelangan tangannya, "dan kau, ikut denganku."

"Tunggu! Kiseki!"

Tindak-tanduk Kiseki sontak saja membuat Kizuna harus mengambil langkah seribu menyusul pemuda itu. Sebelum mereka terlalu jauh, dihalanginya jalan pemuda itu tepat sebelum mereka menuruni tangga,

"Menyingkirlah, Kizuna. Urusanku dengan bocah ini!" suara Kiseki mulai meninggi.

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti Len, Kiseki!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya, bukan mau menghajarnya!"

Situasinya semakin buruk. Len merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Kizuna- _san_ , mungkin sebaiknya kita beritahu saja…"

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang kan kita akan membicarakannya saat semua berjalan lancar!" gadis itu masih tak gentar menghalangi sang kakak. "Lepaskan Len sekarang!"

" _Urusee na_! Aku melakukan ini demi di—"

PLAK!

Khayalan atau bukan, tamparan barusan amat sangat menyakitkan. Begitu menyakitkan hingga ia berpikir tubuhnya tersungkur dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Kiseki mengerang, mendengar suara Len menyerukan namanya.

… tunggu…

Pandangannya terasa berkunang. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan jari ke arah rasa hangat yang lengket itu berasal. Di antara penglihatannya yang mulai mengabur, Kiseki melihat warna merah pekat.

Juga sekilas warna pirang tepat di mana adiknya berdiri ketakutan…

.

.

.

Kizuna tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menampar Kiseki sekeras itu hingga ia menghantam lantai dan darah mengucur dari hidungnya. Ia sendiri tidak percaya pada apa yang telah tangannya lakukan. Rasanya seperti sesuatu merasuki dirinya. Sesuatu yang kuat. Dan sesuatu itu terpancing keluar saat emosinya menyeruak sedikit saja.

Sayangnya semenjak hari itu, Kiseki bersikap seolah dia takkan pernah memaafkannya. Kizuna kehilangan Kiseki yang selalu peduli padanya. Dia lebih memilih Kiseki marah, menudingnya tidak mempercayainya lagi ketimbang Kiseki yang berkata memaafkannya namun bertingkah begitu apatis.

Ia sungguh menyesal. Bukan hanya Kiseki, cara pandang semua orang di rumah ini terhadapnya telah berubah. Kizuna tidak mau mereka membencinya, dan dia berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki itu.

Namun, segalanya tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik.

Para pembantu, Kiseki, Mami bahkan Yohio, semuanya menghindar. Berpaling wajah. Dan ia pun tak bisa menceritakannya pada Yukari ataupun IA. Tragedi yang menimpa Rin membuat Kizuna tak mau menyeret Fukase sekali lagi. Semuanya benar-benar tak masuk akal. Kizuna bahkan tidak menyangka ia akan menangis di hadapan Len sekarang.

Dia tak bisa mundur lagi. Lagipula, Len sudah berjanji akan berada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kejadian itu tidak disengaja. Kita akan memberitahunya suatu hari."

Kizuna mencoba menahan isakannya.

"Apa ini akan benar-benar berjalan lancar…?"

Len mengangguk yakin. Dia tersenyum lembut dan menarik Kizuna dalam rengkuhan yang kikuk,

"Ini akan berjalan lancar. Rin mengatakannya padaku."

Kizuna bisa merasakan jejak air mata di pipinya kembali basah saat ia membalas pelukan Len.

.

.

.

Belajar. Pergi ke sekolah. Bercanda ria bersama beberapa teman. Kembali ke rumah. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai bisa menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah sebagaimana sebelum hal-hal mengerikan itu terjadi.

Meskipun, saat ini rumah bukan lagi tempat terbaiknya untuk kembali.

Sekolah jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya di sana orang-orang takkan melihatnya dengan sorot mata penuh sangka. Tidak ada yang menganggapnya gadis berkekuatan monster. Dia masih belum berhasil memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarganya. Terutama Kiseki. Telah menjadi rahasia umum di kediaman Kagamine kalau Kizuna sering keluar masuk kamar Len. Fakta itu menjadi alasan lain bagi Kiseki untuk menolaknya dan Kizuna memilih untuk diam ketimbang harus membuat keributan lain.

"Kagamine? Halooo? Bumi kepada Kagamine!"

"... eh? Uh, ya?"

Yuzuki Yukari berkacak pinggang di samping mejanya, jengkel akibat seluruh ocehannya barusan ternyata sama sekali tak disimak.

"Kagamine- _san_ , kelihatannya kau banyak melamun belakangan ini," ungkap IA. Kizuna mengerjap pada gadis itu, seakan-akan dia bicara dalam bahasa yang tak mampu dipahami.

"Tidak, Akasaka. Pandangannya itu ke arah sana," sanggah Yukari yang mengedik ke suatu arah di depan kelas, "Sudah beberapa hari ini kau terus menerus memandangi Satoshi. Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?!"

"E-eh?! Tentu saja tidak!" suara Yuzuki yang lumayan keras membuatnya berjengit.

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tuding Yukari dengan nada jahil. Ia meraih wajah Kizuna di kedua telapak tangannya, "Dengar, Nona. Satoshi lowong sudah agak lama, dan dia juga tidak kelihatan dekat dengan siapapun. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba!"

Kizuna terperangah. kapan persisnya sosok Satoshi Fukase mulai menarik perhatiannya, Kizuna tidak tahu. Perasaan semacam ini seolah telah ada sejak lama di hatinya, bukan suatu hal baru dan ia pun tak merasa terkejut, yang mana mustahil karena mereka bahkan tak pernah saling mengenal sebelum Kizuna pindah ke mari.

Mata biru Kizuna bagaikan berkabut saat memandang Fukase. Dan ia pun mulai teringat tentang Rin. Baik itu cinta atau bukan, Kizuna bertekad untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Fukase. Ingatan tentang Rin hanya akan mengganggu pemuda itu, dan dia kini adalah salah satu dari sebagian kecil hal yang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasih Fukase tersebut.

"Kau pasti memikirkan tentang Rin- _san_ , ya?" tebak IA. Kizuna tampak terkesiap akibat kepekaan gadis itu.

"Ayolah, Kagamine. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan orang yang sudah tak ada," Yuzuki memaksanya berdiri, "Sudah! Dekati dan ajak dia ngobrol!" dan Yukari pun mendorong punggungnya, seolah menyemangati agar Kizuna melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

Ringgg! Tapi bel telah berbunyi, menyebabkan gadis itu mengerang dan semua murid kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing. Guru datang seraya menjinjing beberapa buku dan memulai materi setelah mereka semua membungkuk dipimpin oleh ketua kelas padanya. Di luar kendali, mata Kizuna kembali terarah pada Fukase. Kenapa hari ini dia senang sekali mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu?

 _Aku harus mendinginkan kepala!_ Batinnya meneriaki diri sendiri. Begitu jam pulang tiba tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke loker sepatu. Dia harus pulang. Makan, mandi dan melupakan semuanya. Len mungkin bisa memberinya pencerahan berhubung perasaan ini muncul semenjak ia pertama kali melihat Fukase setelah terbangun beberapa hari lalu.

"Kagamine!"

Kizuna menoleh dan menemukan tiga orang gadis yang tidak ia kenali menghampirinya.

"Y-ya?" sahutnya, diam-diam merasa tidak enak akan kehadiran mereka. Padahal ia belum pernah melihat ketiga gadis ini.

"Kami dengar kau sudah masuk sekolah lagi… Ah! Maaf, kita belum berkenalan, ya? Aku—"

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka. Sontak keempat gadis remaja itu pun beralih fokus,

"Satoshi!"

 _S-Satoshi-san?_ Kizuna agak terkejut dengan kemunculan Fukase yang terbilang mendadak. Disengaja atau tidak, Kizuna takkan berani menanyakannya.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Apa kalian masih belum puas?" iris _ruby_ Fukase melontarkan sorot mata tajam. Namun sepertinya gadis-gadis itu memiliki suatu alasan tersendiri untuk mendatangi Kizuna.

"Kau salah paham, Satoshi! Kami hanya ingin berteman dengan Kagamine! Kejadian itu benar-benar membuat kami menyesal!" ungkapnya serius. Fukase melewati mereka begitu saja, kemudian mengajak Kizuna untuk segera pergi. "Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah memaafkan kami?!" tanya gadis itu meminta penjelasan.

"Memaafkan bukan berarti aku mempercayai!" tukas Fukase tanpa ampun. "Lagipula, kalau kalian ingin minta maaf lakukan itu saat Rin masih hidup!" Mereka semua tercenung saat kedua remaja berambut merah tersebut berjalan menjauhi ketiganya.

Kizuna menyadari kebencian yang amat sangat teredam dari raut wajah Fukase.

"Satoshi- _san_ , gadis-gadis itu…"

"Mereka adalah anak-anak yang mengganggu Rin dulu," potong Satoshi, tak ingin terlalu lama mengungkit masalah ini. "Apa yang mereka inginkan?"

Kizuna menggeleng, "Entahlah. Mereka kelihatan bermaksud baik. Tapi, aku merasa sedikit takut."

Ekor mata Fukase melirik gadis itu sekilas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"E-Eh?" putri keluarga Kagamine itu terkesiap. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat kini, menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya seakan berdesir. _Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak boleh seperti ini! Satoshi-_ san _adalah…_

"Mutou- _san_?"

Mulutnya terbuka, seolah tertahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"M-Mau pergi makan es krim?" Kizuna merasa ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tong sampah.

 _A-Apa yang sudah kukatakan?!_

"Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Fukase mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kizuna tertawa kaku. Dikatakannya bahwa ia hanya ingin berterimakasih atas tindakannya tadi. Bayangkan kalau Fukase tidak datang, dia pasti sudah terjebak entah melakukan apa bersama gadis-gadis itu.

Y _ah… aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikannya sedikit…_ senyum Kizuna terus mengembang saat mereka menikmati es krim di sebuah kafe kecil. Benar-benar lucu. Baru saja ia merasa sangat gugup saat melihat Fukase dan kini mereka sudah mengobrol begitu akrab mengenai hal-hal kasual di kehidupan sehari-hari, jauh berbeda dengan pembicaraan mereka yang pertama kalinya. Mungkinkah Kiseki benar? Dia jatuh cinta?

Kalaupun memang itu kenyataannya, Kizuna bertekad akan menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Bagaimanapun Fukase adalah kekasih saudara tirinya. Rin memang sudah tiada, tapi Kizuna takkan pernah mengkhianati gadis itu.

Waktu yang mereka lewati sedikit terlalu lama. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah merasa sebegini bahagianya adalah sebuah kesalahan?

.

.

"Sial, dia tidak mengangkat," umpat Kiseki. Entah sudah kali keberapa operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Jam sembilan malam dan Kizuna belum pulang, ia bahkan telah sampai lebih awal. Dia mengecek kembali ruang bawah setelah sebelumnya memastikan Kizuna tidak ada di kamar Len. Mami menyaksikan putranya itu mondar-mandir tidak karuan langsung menegur,

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir segitunya. Ini baru jam sembilan," ujar Mami.

Kiseki mendelik pada sang ibu. Tahu saja Mami kalau dia mencemaskan Kizuna.

"Apa dia mengirimimu pesan?"

Mami mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin dia sedang cari hiburan karena kau terus mendiamkannya."

"Kau juga bersikap dingin!" tuding Kiseki tidak terima. Saat hubunganmu dengan seseorang sangat renggang, menyebalkan sekali rasanya jika di saat yang sama kau sangat mengkhawatirkan orang itu.

Niatan untuk keluar mencari Kizuna tertunda saat ia mendengar pintu gerbang utama dibuka. Kiseki berjalan cepat menuju halaman depan. Ada Kizuna di sana, namun dia tidak sendiri. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak asing tampak tengah mengatakan sesuatu padanya, hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari kehadiran Kiseki.

" _Konbanwa_ ," sapa Kiseki datar, matanya mengarah pada Fukase lalu menatap Kizuna. "Habis dari mana?"

Ada apa dengan hari ini? Semua orang bersikap mengejutkan! Kizuna merasa lidahnya kelu setelah sekian lama Kiseki tidak bicara padanya.

"M-maaf… Satoshi- _san_ menolongku tadi, jadi aku mengajaknya makan es krim. Tapi kami keterusan dan jadi bermain-main di tempat karaoke—"

"Menolong? Memangnya kau kenapa?" kening Kiseki mengernyit. "Satoshi- _san_ —"

"Mutou- _san_ —"

Mereka memanggil nama satu sama lain secara bersamaan. Momen itu menyebabkan keheningan yang kikuk. Tawa kecil Kizuna pecah saat melihat wajah kedua pemuda itu yang sama-sama terlihat aneh. Fukase memberi isyarat agar Kiseki bicara duluan,

"Kizuna, masuklah ke dalam. Aku ingin bicara dengan temanmu ini," perintahnya. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah khawatir,

"Jangan marahi dia, Kiseki. Aku duluan yang mengajaknya pergi."

Kiseki menghela napas berat, "Tidak, kok. Ada hal lain yang harus kubicarakan dengannya. Sepertinya dia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Iya kan, Satoshi- _san_?"

Fukase mengangguk samar. Kizuna pun menuruti permintaan sang kakak, pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa ia membelikan _crepes_ untuknya. Tentu saja tanpa menyinggung bahwa ia juga membeli untuk Len.

Jari-jari Kiseki yang tampak kokoh menggaruk kepalanya, memastikan gadis itu cukup jauh dari mereka dan mulai berkata,

"Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini, tapi kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu," Kiseki melempar tatapan menilai, "Jadi, kau memacari adikku?"

"Jangan bercanda. Ini ketiga kalinya kami saling bicara," sangkal lawan bicaranya, "Tadi dia nyaris saja diganggu anak-anak nakal. Kebetulan aku ada di sana."

"Tapi dia kelihatannya menyukaimu. Bisakah aku menitipkan Kizuna? Sekolahku tidak di sini, jadi aku tak bisa terus mengawasinya."

Satoshi Fukase bergeming di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menggeleng samar, kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan permintaan Kiseki barusan,

"Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam hubungan seperti ini lagi. Tidak bisa. Khususnya dengan keluargamu."

Kiseki tidak paham apa yang orang ini bicarakan, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia bertingkah aneh hari ini. Terlihat persis seperti orang yang kukenal," ucap Fukase pelan. Intonasinya terdengar penuh peringatan, "Tolong jaga adikmu, Mutou- _san_. Jangan sampai apa yang terjadi pada Rin terulang lagi."

"Hey, tunggu!" cegat Kiseki, sebisa mungkin menghalau Fukase pergi dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya di benaknya. "Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh. Tapi aku bertemu gadis itu di kereta."

"…"

"Rin… beritahu aku semuanya tentang dia."

.

.

.

Malam terus merangkak. Dari luar terdengar suara guntur di langit yang mendung, menutup cahaya bulan dan bintang-bintang. Kizuna membiarkan air hangat membasuh seluruh tubuhnya, sama seperti hujan yang mulai membasahi seisi kota kecil ini. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Bisa berduaan dengan Fukase dan Kiseki kembali bicara padanya. Perpaduan dua hal itu menyingkirkan sebagian besar rasa gelisah hingga senandung kecil mengalun dari pita suaranya, menguar bersama uap yang membasahi kaca kamar mandi.

" _Are_ …? Lagu ini…" Kizuna termenung. Kapan ia pernah mendengar lagu ini? Melodi yang begitu saja ia gumamkan bukan sembarang lagu yang ia ciptakan secara mendadak. Seingatnya ia belum pernah mendengarnya, tapi juga terasa begitu familiar. Seolah ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama…

 _Ah, mungkin aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat,_ batinnya santai. Kizuna mematikan shower dan mengambil handuk. Ia duduk di depan kaca rias, membasuh rambutnya yang basah.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang berambut pirang pendek.

Kizuna nyaris terlonjak. Kembali melihat refleksinya di cermin itu. Masih dirinya, rambut merah panjang sepunggung. Ia menarik segenggam rambut, memastikan tak ada yang berubah di sana. _Rin…?_ Matanya terpaku ke arah cermin itu, bertanya-tanya apakah ia hanya salah lihat.

Kizuna membuka tangan kirinya. Mengingat kejadian malam itu. Pisau. Len. Darah. Ritual.

 _Rin._

Ia menengadah dan kembali menemukan Rin duduk sebagai refleksinya. Gadis itu tersenyum samar.

" **Jangan takut. Aku selalu ada bersamamu."**

 **.**

.

.

Len berlari, terus berlari seolah tak mengenal hari esok.

Sekelilingnya gelap. Dia bahkan tak tahu ke mana kakinya memijak. Napasnya tersengal, keringat mengucuri seluruh tubuhnya. Sesak dan dingin. Ia pun terjatuh, namun bukannya menghantam permukaan yang keras ia justru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seakan baru saja melompat dari ketinggian, meluncur begitu cepat dalam kegelapan yang menyelubungi. Suaranya telah berkhianat, menghilang tatkala ia membutuhkannya untuk meminta pertolongan…

Dia mengangkat tangan, berharap ada sesuatu yang mampu ia genggam dan menghentikan laju tubuhnya di kegelapan tak berdasar ini. Hingga akhirnya jemari yang lembut meraih pergelangan tangannya begitu erat. Begitu kuat hingga ia merasa tangan itu takkan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Kegelapan di sekelilingnya perlahan memudar, dan Len merasakan punggungnya terbaring di antara rerumputan hijau. Sinar matahari terasa begitu hangat, lamat-lamat sosok pemilik tangan yang menggenggamnya terlihat walau samar.

Rambut merah senja, namun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pirang matahari…

"Rin…?"

Len membuka matanya. Mimpi buruk? Mimpi indah? Len tidak bisa memutuskan. Matanya masih berat, seluruh pikirannya terpencar-pencar. Len menggerakkan tangan perlahan. Ada yang agak aneh. Gumpalan apa ini di balik selimutnya? Tubuhnya pun terasa sedikit berat, seperti tertimpa sesuatu.

Len membuka selimut yang semalaman melindunginya dari cuaca dingin akibat hujan. Dia menahan napas. Sejak kapan Kizuna naik ke kasurnya?!

"K-Kizuna- _san_! Hey!"

Ia duduk, mencoba menyingkirkan gadis itu dari atas perutnya. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, Kizuna pun terbangun, duduk di sisi kanan ranjang seraya mengucek mata. Satu hal yang Len sadari, gadis itu hanya memakai handuk. Kizuna menguap, membuka matanya yang kelihatan sedikit berbeda.

Bukan biru gelap, tapi biru aqua yang menyala.

"Ohayou, Len _-chan_ …"

 **Bersambung…**

Jangan lupa komentar, kritik dan saran yaa :)


End file.
